ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 2 Pilot (BTSF)
The first episode of season 2 of Ben 10: Stupidity Force, and 31st overall. WOOHOOO SEASON 2 Plot Ben, Gwen, Eggy and Kevin were fighting a Techadon. (Ben): (transform) WAYBIG! The Techadon jumped on Waybig. Waybig fired a laser and destroyed it. (Gwen): That was easy. The Techadon rebuilt itself and grew humongous. (Waybig): THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SENSE (Techadon): YES IT DOES Techadon fired a laser at Waybig. Waybig jumped and avoided it, and ripped the Techadon's head off. Waybig punched the Techadon, and fired a laser, destroying it. And it rebuilt itself. (Waybig): OH FUDGEYOU The Techadon grew humongous. (Waybig): WELL THEN (evolves) ULTIMATE WAYBIG Ultimate Waybig fired a laser and the Techadon exploded. (Ult. Waybig): YAYZ (reverts to human) That was easy. A peice of the Techadon fell down, and created a magnetic explosion. (Ben): Well that didn't hurt me. He looked at the Ultimatrix. (Ultimatrix): The Ultimatrix has been scrambled. Yay. (Ben): Oh whatever. (Gwen): What does that even mean? (Kevin): Well... I need to check it. Kevin looked at the Ultimatrix. (Kevin): Hmm... I see. The Ultimatrix will sometimes give you the wrong alien, and the evolution techniques are switched. You might get either a Viking form, a ultimate form, a Infinite form, or a Superduper Awesome Ultimate form. (Ben): Wait. HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT? Kevin's face opened, revealing Azmuth. (Azmuth): I spied on you a bit. Kevin came running. (Kevin): AZMUTH WHY DID YOU LOCK ME UP. (Azmuth): Ehh... heh... GOODBYE GUYS (starts teleporting) Oh and btw I sent the Techadon (disappears) (Kevin): Oh well. (Ben): YAY SEASON 2 THEME SONG (Ben): Well okay... now what? (Gwen): I don't know. (Eggy): GAHK (Ben): I KNOW (Kevin): What? (Ben): LET'S WATCH ALL SEASON 1 EPISODES ONE AFTER THE OTHER (Gwen): Okay. (Ben): Yayyyy They put a DVD of all BTSF episodes. (Ben): WOOHOO (Ben): We meet again, Clancy. (Clancy): Hi. (Ben): (transform) CANNONBOLT! Cannonbolt rolled towards Clancy, but Clancy flew up and avoided him. Gwen fired mana, but Clancy was too fast. Cannonbolt kept trying to catch Clancy. Clancy fired a bunch of bees to sting them. (Clancy): HA! Five hours latur. (Kevin): And you sorta destroyed half a town. (Ben): Eh who cares. (Eggy): BAGAHK (Ben): Let's go home. They went home. LATER IN ANOTHER EVIL PLACE There was another evil place with a huge chair. (Stupid Voice): Have you brought me the potion? (Mrs. Harris): No.... sorry master... (Stupid Voice): I trusted you... you know I am going through puberty now... (Mrs. Harris): I'm sorry... master. The chair turned, and was revealed to be... JUSTIN BEIBER WITH FACIAL HAIR?!?!?!?!?!?!?! (Ben): OMG THAT WAS AWESOME (Kevin): Wait... rewind the last part. (Gwen): Okay... (Mrs. Harris): I'm sorry... master. The chair turned, and was revealed to be... JUSTIN BEIBER WITH FACIAL HAIR?!?!?!?!?!?!?! (Kevin): Rewind that again please. The chair turned, and was revealed to be... JUSTIN BEIBER WITH FACIAL HAIR?!?!?!?!?!?!?! (Kevin): Again? JUSTIN BEIBER WITH FACIAL HAIR?!?!?!?!?!?!?! JUSTIN BEIBER WITH FACIAL HAIR?!?!?!?!?!?!?! JUSTIN BEIBER WITH FACIAL HAIR?!?!?!?!?!?!?! (Kevin): WTFUDGE (Gwen): Justin Beiber with FACIAL HAIR? (Ben): KK (Kevin): He never should get facial hair if he's a girl. (Gwen): But Mrs. Harris worked for him. (Ben): And almost killed me. (Kevin): We should investigate. And by investigating I mean destroying his house. (Ben): ... DESTRUUUUUUUUUUCTIONNNNNNNN (Kevin):YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS (Gwen): You can't go destroying his house. (Kevin): OH YES WE CAN (Ben): LET'S DO IT. (Eggy): BAGAAAAAAAHK Ben, Kevin and Eggy went on Kevin's spaceship. Gwen came running in. (Gwen): I came to stop you. (Kevin): Meh. Where is he now? (Ben): IN HIS HOUSE (Kevin): TO CANADA They flew to Canada. (Ben): Well here's his house. (Kevin): How do we enter? (Ben): (transform) HUMONGOSAUR Humongosaur smashed a hole in. (Humongosaur): RAGAHGASHGASHGASGHG WHERE ARE YOU BEIBER (Justin): (stupid voice) Don't see my face! (Kevin): I don't want to see it anyways. (Justin): (stupid voice) Well what? And why do you crash in here? (Humongosaur): EXPLAIN THIS He showed the ending of Season Finale Part 2. (Justin): Oh um... (Humongousaur): WHAT He held Justin by his neck. (Humongosaur): TELL ME (Justin): I WANTED TO USE MRS. HARRIS TO STEAL YOUR ULTIMATRIX TO DESTROY THE SCHOOL SO I COULD GET THE UNOBTANIUM UNDER IT (Kevin): WHY WOULD YOU WANT UNOBTAINIUM (Justin): Eh.... uh.... um... meh... world domination? (Humongosaur): Couldn't you go to Pandora or something? (Justin): Uh... well Pandora is too far and I don't have any 3D glasses. (Humongosaur): Oh well. (Kevin): I TOLD YOU BEIBER WAS EVIL (Gwen): Ugh okay. (Humongosaur): You are still too weak to destroy the whole school. (Gwen): He's too weak. Let's leave him alone. (Kevin): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Gwen): Come on Kevin. The gang went back. (Justin): Phew... I'm flying to Bellwood tomorrow. DUNDUNDUNNNNNNNN (Ben): GUYS I HAVE A VERY STUPIDITY FORCE CHRISTMAS ON DVD LET'S WATCH IT (Kevin): Cool. No pun intended. (Ben): YOU DID INTEND THAT PUN (Kevin): No I didn't. (Ben): Then why didn't you say Awesome? Or Epic? Or YAY? Or THAT'S GREAT? (Kevin): Ugh I DIDN'T INTEND THAAT Teenagers were screaming outside. (Ben): OH NO TWILIGHT 57 HAS CAME OUT (Kevin): There is no Twilight 57. (Ben): Phew. (Gwen): Then what is happening? (Ben): Teenagers scream whenever there is a hot actor or famous singer out there... (Kevin): I hope it's Adele or something- (Random Teenager): OMG JB IS IN BELLWOOD (Ben): JACK BLACK? (Teenager): No it's (Ben): JAMES BOND? (Teenager): NO IT'S (Ben): JELLYBEANS? (Teenagers): JUSTIN BEIBER YOU IDIOT (Ben): Oh ok. I was hoping for James Bond or at least Jelly Beans because you know. (Kevin): JUSTIN BEIBER? (Teenager): YES (Kevin): I HATE HIM (Teenager): WHAT? Kevin absorbed metal and bonked the Teenager on the head. (Kevin): Eh. (Ben): I think he's mad at us for destroying his house. They went outside and saw a girl teenager swarm. (Ben): Oh poop. (Kevin): THIS IS A SEA OF TEENAGERS HOW DO WE PASS THIS (Ben): SEA? (transform) RIPJAWS Ripjaws swam through the teenagers and reached the center. (Justin): Oh hey Ben. (Ripjaws): YOU AREN'T GONNA RULE THE WORLD YOU LITTLE (Justin): Well since my song powers have been depleted, I have still one more power. (Ripjaws): And it is....? (Justin): TEENAGERKINESIS! (Ripjaws): Oh poop. (Justin): Hey guys, if you battle this fish guy for me I will give everyone a signature. (Teenager swarm):YAAAAAAAAAAY KILL THE FISH KILL THE FISH (Ripjaws): AHH Ripjaws swam through the teenagers and ran away. He battled some of the teenagers, giving them slaps and stuff. But it wasn't enough. (Ripjaws): OH POOP (evolves) ULTIMATE RIPJAWS! Ultimate Ripjaws tabbed some people, and kept battling them. While they battle Justin Beiber ran away. (Justin): TO THE UNOBTANIUM Justin went to the high-school. (Justin): Hmm.... the concrete is too hard. He went to a construction site. (Justin): Hey wrecking ball guy. (Wrecking Ball Guy): AREN'T YOU THAT ANNOYING SINGER THAT MY SON ALWAYS HEARS (Justin): Uh... yes. (WBG): CAN I GET AN AUTOGRAPH FOR MY SON (Justin): Only if you destroy the school. (WBG): Ok. Justin returned to the teenager swarm. (Justin): KILL THE FISH GUY AND GET AN SIGNATURE (Ult. Ripjaws): Oh poo. They covered Ben and started punching him. (URJ): ARGH... TEENAGE GIRLS... THINKTHINKTHINK There was a scene like in Jimmy Neutron. (URJ): OMG OFCOURSE (transform) SPITTER!!!!!!......oh crap I was going for T-Rex because teens love dinosaurs... eh who cares. Spitter spat everywhere. (Teenagers): EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWTHIS IS FUDGING GROSS BLEGCCH (Justin): IT'S JUSTIN BEIBER WE ARE TALKING ABOUT (Teenagers): SLIME. (Justin): Good point. (Spitter): I'M GONNA KILL YOU JB He went and ate a jellybean. (Spitter): NOW FOR BEIBER He fired a melting slime at Justin. Justin summoned a teenager shield. (Spitter): OH POOOOOOOP The teenagers ran away. (Spitter): HA TEENAGERS HATE GROSS STUFF. (Justin): You have to catch me in the high school if you want to defeat me. (Spitter): oh poooo Justin ran into the highschool. Outside a bunch of destruction machines came. (WBG): Well let's kill this building. (Other guys): Yep if that's what the president says. Spitter ran in too. He fired spit and melted the floor. (Justin): HEHE. Justin kept running away. (Spitter): (transform) T-REX ROAR T-Rex ran after Justin Beiber. (Justin): BEN THIS IS OVERKILL ((T-Rex): I know but it's an epic running dinosaur scene. T-Rex started destroying the school from the inside. (Justin): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH T-Rex kept running after him. (Justin): HEY GUYS START DESTROYING THE BUILDING The building was being destroyed. (T-Rex): AHH I'M BEING CRUSHED (Justin): YES Justin ran to the basement of the school. T-Rex was being crushed under the wreckings. (T-Rex): ARGHHHHHHH (evolves) ULTIMATE T-REX BAGAHK Justin was in the basement. (Justin): THE FIRST ONE WHO DRILLS TO THE UNOBTANIUM GETS A KISS FROM ME Fifteen teenage girls came and started drilling. (Justin): MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA Now with Ult. T-Rex. Ult. T-Rex was crushed under rocks. He made his way out and started pooping. (Ult. T-Rex): Ahh. Now for seeds. OH WAIT JB (eats jelly beans) JB (pecks James Bond) (James Bond): Ow! (Ult. T-Rex): Sorry dude. Ult. T-Rex ran to the basement and tried flying. But he couldn't. Ult. T-Rex ran to the basement. (Ult. T-Rex): BAGAWK (Justin): A CHICKEN? A CHICKEN? Seriously Ben. (Ult. T-Rex): IT'S T-REX'S ULTIMATE (Justin):.... (UTR): SHUT UP. Ult. T-Rex ran towards Justin and pecked his leg. (Justin): Ow! TEENAGERS DISPOSE OF THIS CHICKEN (Teenagers): We're vegetarians. (Justin): Oh poo. Ult. T-Rex pooped on Justin and started climbong on him and started pecking his neck. (Justin): THAT ACTUALLY HURTS STOP IT He kicked Ult. T-Rex off. And he kicked him into a wall. (Ult. T-Rex): GAH (transform) EATLE! OH POOP I WAS GOING FOR REO Eatle ran towards the teenagers. The teens attacked him, and Eatle punched them off. (Eatle): NOW FOR YOU JUSTIN (Justin): Uh... TEENAGERS KILL HIM The teens started punching him. (Justin): MORE TEENS NOW More teens came. (Eatle): AHHH... (evolves) VIKING EATLE! Viking Eatle punched off the teenagers from him. He used his hammar to kick all the teenagers off him. (Viking Eatle): YAY I AM AWESØME Viking Eatle ran and hit some more teenagers with his hammer. (Justin): ARGH NOOOOOOOO Justin ran towards the wall where the teenagers were mining before. Viking Eatle ran towards him, and hit him with his hammer. Justin avoided, and Viking Eatle did it a couple of more times. (Justin): HA YOU KEEP MISSING (Viking Eatle): BY THE PØWER ØF THØR LET LIGHTNING STRIKE! A lightning bolt smashed through the ceiling and electrocuted Justin, but also created a small explosion. (Justin): Ow... that hurt. (Viking Eatle): That was the pøint. (Justin): YESSSSSSSSSSS Justin went to the part destroyed wall and saw a peice of black rock. He took it, and brought a glass of milk. He put the rock in the milk and drank it. (VE): WTFUDGE MAN (Justin): YEAAAAAHHHHH IT'S WORKING Justin's voice changed and became unretarded. The facial hair disappeared, along with some pimple. (Justin): (his normal voice) YES I AM- (Viking Eatle): NOOOOOOOOO I CAN NEVER LET YOU BE UNSTOPPABLE Viking Eatle ran towards Justin with his hammer holded up. (Justin): (sonic scream) BAAAAAAAABY BAAAAAAABYYYYYYYY OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH (Viking Eatle): AAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHH Viking Eatle was flung towards the wall. (Viking Eatle): ØW MY HELMET (Justin): NOW I HAVE THE UNOBTANIUM AND I CAN- (Viking Eatle): YOU AREN'T GOING TO RULE THE WORLD YOU LITTLE Viking Eatle hit Justin with his hammar and Justin flew to the side. (Justin): I don't have time for this. Justin ran away. (Viking Eatle): Ow... (reverts to human) Pooo. Ben ran out of the school. (Ben): YAY THE SCHOOL IS DESTROYED Gwen, Kevin and Eggy came. (Kevin): WHAT HAPPENED (Ben): JUSTIN BEIBER GOT THE UNOBTAINIUM (Gwen): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Ben): I HAVE TO STOP HIM FROM RULING THE WORLD! (Kevin): Uh, he has control of 50% of all the Earth's teenagers. (Ben): Ultimate Waybig can't defeat so many teenagers... Upchuck Norris is too powerful for me to use... Infinite Ek doesn't stand a chance either... I KNOW! WAIT FOR MEH Ben ran after Justin who was driving in a cab towards the Bellwood airport. (Justin): Oh poo, not Ben again. (Ben): I'LL KILL YOU (Justin): FASTERFASTERFASTER (Taxi Driver): OKOKOK The taxi drove faster. Ben started running. (Ben): RAHHHHHHH (transform) BIG CHILL! Big Chill flied after the taxi, and started freezing it. The taxi froze and Justin ran out of it. (Justin): BEN I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHI- (Teenagers): OMG JUSTIN BEIBER IS HEEEEEEEEEEEEERE A bunch of teenagers covered Justin. Justin tried to make his way out, and Big Chill phased through all the teenagers and reached Justin. (Bigchill): NO WORLD DOMINATION FOR YOU Big Chill almost froze Justin but the teenagers grabbed Big Chill. They pulled him away from Justin. (Bigchill): WHAT LEAVE ME ALONE (Teenager): DON'T HURT JUSTIN (Bigchill): (transform) VIKING WAYLIGHTER! WØAH I CAN NØW TURN INTØ VIKING FØRMS WITHØUT TURNING INTØ WAYLIGHTER! YAYZ (Teenager): That beard. Is. Epic. CAN I PWEASE TOUCH IT (VW): Ok. The teenager touched the epic beard. (Teenager): My hand is melting off... BUT I DON'T CARE THIS BEARD IS SO FURRY (Teenager2): IS IT REALLY THAT EPIC (touches beard) OMG IT IS (Teenager 3): Two people are touching the epic beard! I WANT TO TOUCH IT TOO (VW): You'll only get it if you tie up Justin Beiber. (Teenager): BBBUTTT (VW): EVERYONE LOVES DA BEARD SO WHY NOT YOU (Teenagers): YESSSS All the teenagers tied Justin to a chair. (VW): NOW TO TOUCH MAH EPIK BEARD 5 hours later. (VW): Ok... enough touching you guys... (Justin): I'm bored. (VW): GRAAAAAH LEAVE MY BEARD ALOOOOOOOONE VW created a huge fire ball around him. (Teenagers): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH They screamed and ran like heck. (VW): NOW BEIBER I WON'T LET YOU RULE THE WORLD (Justin): Listen I need to tell you something- (VW): I DON'T CARE! BY THE POWER OF THOR LE- (Justin): I WAS LYING I DIDN'T WANT TO RULE THE WORLD THE UNOBTAINUIM WAS JUST SO I MY PUBERTY COULD BE REVERSED (VW): Oh... so in that case... you aren't evil. Kevin came. (Kevin): Did you kill him yet? (VW): No, he just needed the Unobtanium to reverse his puberty. (Kevin): WHAT (Justin): Yeah. (Kevin): Dangit we can't kill him. (Justin): (sonic screech) BAAAABY BAAAAAABY BAAAAAAAAABY OOOOOOOOOOOH Kevin flew backwards. (Kevin): MY EARS (VW): Oh well. You can fly back to Canada then. (Justin): FINALLY Justin untied himself and ran to the plane. (Ticket Guy): Sorry but you missed the plane by five hours. The next flight to Canada is tomorrow. (Kevin): Does that mean he stays in Bellwood until tomorrow? (Justin): Yes. A thousand teenagers surrounded Justin. (Teenagers): JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSTIIIIIIIIIIN (Kevin): Oh poop. THE END Aliens Used *Waybig *Ultimate Way Big *Humongosaur *Ripjaws *Ultimate Ripjaws *Spitter *T-Rex *Ultimate T-Rex *Eatle *Viking Eatle *Big Chill *Viking Waylighter Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Eggy Villains *Techadon *Justin Beiber *Teens Category:Episodes Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Season Premieres